bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie Kincaid
Bonnie Kincaid is first seen in Series 10 Episode 11, however she has always been a pupil at Waterloo Road, nicknamed 'Boring Bonnie'. Over the holidays Bonnie has a makeover, determined to become someone in the school. This is where we meet her at the start of the Spring Term. Series 10 Spring Term Bonnie starts the new term as the new hot girl. Her makeover shocks Audrey McFall and is a nice surprise to Darren Hughes. Bonnie soon attracts the attention of Justin Fitzgerald and Scott Fairchild, whom she later sleeps with. In episode 13, Bonnie sleeps with Justin Fitzgerald after she finds out and accidentally reveals to everyone that Kenzie Calhoun cannot read properly. Episode 14 is the school trip to the countryside. In the hotel, Kenzie witnesses Bonnie kiss both Justin and Scott. Bonnie is put into a group with Scott, Kenzie and Justin by Olga Fitzgerald who lets them go off on their own to complete the work. During the events of the day, Kenzie reveals Bonnie's two timing with Justin and Scott who both lose their cool. In retaliation, Bonnie reveals Scott has been sleeping with Kenzie's mum. Bonnie then falls down a ravine during an argument with Scott, she is eventually rescued by Scott, Justin and Kenzie. At the end of the episode, Bonnie receives abusive texts from an anonymous pupil. During the next episode, Bonnie accuses many of her friends of being the culprit including Rhiannon Salt, who she later starts a fight with in full view of the Havelock guests and Kenzie. Leo offers to help her with her bullying problem and blocks the abusive messages in episode 16, however in episode 17 a piece of paper with an abusive message is placed in her pocket, meaning the bullying continues. Bonnie finds graffiti on her locker saying 'Bitch' in episode 18, later after Scott Fairchild makes a remark about her in class, she attacks him and George Windsor sends her to the cooler. George later talks to Bonnie, and reveals he had a friend who went through a similar situation, this begins a friendship between the two. After meeting with Vaughan Fitzgerald, the Head Teacher, he reveals that the offensive messages were sent from her own IP address, suggesting that Bonnie had faked the bullying. The next day, Bonnie refuses to go to class, after a heart to heart with Justin Fitzgerald, she agrees to give him her phone so he can confront the bully. However after George Windsor talks to her and doubts this action, Bonnie and George catch Justin breaking into her locker, he is assumed to be the bully and George takes him to Vaughan to be disciplined. Moments later the real bully is revealed to be Leo Fitzgerald. Bonnie confronts Justin in episode 19, still believing him to be the culprit, however Kenzie later proves that it was in fact Leo. Bonnie thus confronts Leo in episode 20, saying it is him that will pay the price. She later helps prevent the merger with Havelock High and is last seen sharing a triumphant moment with George Windsor. Quotes "Bonnie Kincaid? Good grief girl, what's happened to you?" (Audrey McFall) "Oh listen to you, you'd go with anything. You went with her mum" (to Scott Fairchild) "I was really badly bullied. But everyone here rallied round to help me, so I don't blame the school, or the person who did it to me. I'm a much better person now and that's thanks to Waterloo Road" (Series 10 Episode 20) Category:Bullying victims Category:Final Episode Characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Justin Fitzgerald romances Category:Scott Fairchild romances